1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a control program for implementing the method, and in particular to a method of managing destination tables in an image processing apparatus having a user login function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, information processing apparatuses such as digital multifunction peripherals have offered a function of digitalizing and transmitting a scanned document to a given destination by electronic mail and a function of carrying out file transmission (such as SMB transmission) to a given destination.
Also, because it is inconvenient to input information on a destination (such as a server name, a user name, an address, and a password) each time, a destination is registered in advance in an address book in an image processing apparatus so that transmission can easily be done merely by selecting the destination from the address book.
Further, because an image processing apparatus such as a digital multifunction peripheral is shared by a plurality of users, ease of use is further improved by enabling registration of a personal address book (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-042264).
However, if both a personal address book and a shared address book available to all users are usable, the personal address book and the shared address book will be displayed in a manner being mixed. Thus, a problem that even when only destinations in the personal address book are desired to be used, destinations in the shared address book are also displayed, resulting in degradation in ease of operation for users will arise.